From One Killer to Another
by Bgrim8633
Summary: Alex Mercer has met his match. Or has he? Of all the people qualified to take down the bio terrorist, the government had to choose the most insane person on the planet: Deadpool. But as crazy as it may sound, the mutant may actually give Alex the help he needs.
1. Prologue

**Just a side note: This takes place between P1 and P2 before Mercer turns evil.  
**

* * *

**From One Killer to Another...**

**Prologue**

Somewhere in a secret government facility, near Fort. Detrick, several men sit waiting in a boardroom, all high ranking military officials. They have been waiting for several hours and are growing rather impatient, but are determined that the person they are waiting on can solve their problems with a certain hooded monster.

They hear footsteps coming from the hallway outside and are visibly relieved that he's finally arrived. A tall, very fit man with red and black on all of his clothes, including a mask that covers his face, a utility belt with a satchel and empty rungs around it, two empty scabbards on his back, empty knife sheaths on his arms and ankles, and empty gun holsters on both thighs, walks before them, obviously annoyed about being here. He asks the four men before him in a very annoyed and demanding tone: "Which one of you assholes told them to take all my good gear!?"

The military officials are all visibly embarrassed because they all agreed that the mercenary should be stripped of any lethal weaponry before entering, they even considered having him restrained on account of his mental instability and tenancy to do stupid things impulsively.

The masked man eyed all of them before a rather surprised look could be seen under his mask, "Hey you know I've had requests to kill all four of you!" he said in a delighted and untroubled tone as he chuckled thoughtfully.

The men all flinch at the thought of this skilled psychopath coming to kill them.

One of the men finally got over this initial shock and finally spoke up in a firm, militaristic tone, "Mr. Wilson we-" he was cut off abruptly by the masked man "Actually it's Deadpool to you. I'm only called 'Mr. Wilson' by my old stupid 8th grade math teacher and my old stupid boss, but they're both dead now. So you can call me Deadpool."

The military leader who was used to being treated with the utmost respect by his peers was taken completely aback by this act of disrespect. He bit his tongue, what with the man being a master assassin.

"Fine, Deadpool, we have a problem in Manhattan that we believe you can solve for us. We need you to do what your best at, killing someone."

Deadpool gets a little more excited at the thought of being allowed to kill someone without government repercussion.

"As I'm sure you're aware of from reading the packet we gave you, the infection in Manhattan is finally beginning to die down, but the thing responsible for the infection is very much alive and is killing our field units and is making problems for people like me."

"Actually I'm not that big into reading, so I'm not aware of what's going on in Manhattan, mind filling me in?"

A look of pure shock overcomes every man's face in the room except for the oblivious Deadpool, who was only growing annoyed at the thought of not knowing a juicy secret like this.

Slowly the general recalls the events that lead them to be in this room at this moment. "Well, scientists were working on a top secret bio weapons program at one of the biggest pharmaceutical companies in the world called Gentek ."

Deadpool leans in, excited about top secret things.

"The scientists were told that they were working on the cure for cancer. One scientist, Dr. Alex Mercer, was our best scientist and was the head of project: Blacklight. He figured out that we were icing the people working on the project and took it upon himself to take a vial of the most virulent, deadly virus ever created and when our field agents cornered him at Penn Station, he released the bio weapon, effectively killing every one in the building, even him.

Deadpool looked confused for a few moments before finally asking "So wait a minute, you're sending me to kill a dead man?"

The general had a look of fury come over him at the thought of Mercer being human. "Mercer isn't a man! At least...not anymore. The Blacklight virus found it's way into his bloodstream and recreated him, down to the cellular level. Mercer became the embodiment of Blacklight."

"Soooo you're sending me to kill a virus? Dude that's so badass!" Deadpool said with a sort of anticipation for the hunt to come.

"Right... And now Mercer has gained superhuman abilities, not that different from your own, except for a _few_ differences. Mercer can fashion his arms into a variety of weaponry, also he can shape shift his appearance into anyone that he consumes. Here are some photos we've gathered for you."

One photo was of an extremely pale man wearing a black leather jacket, grey hoodie, and a button up dress shirt, running past the camera, his right arm was a wicked looking blade, about 5 feet long, attached to the body with a series of robust black tendrils and smaller red tendrils.

"Well I guess we know which hand he masturbates with now." Deadpool said completely serious, earning a few chuckles from the lower ranking members in the room. "Wait a minute, what's this consuming thing?" He said as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Mercer can absorb any organic material and convert it into viral biomass to regain health and make him stronger. When he 'consumes' someone, he can recall their abilities, memories, appearance, etc."

"This guy sounds awesome! It's a shame I'm going to have to kill him, we could have been buddies. How much are you gonna pay me exactly?"

"The amount is enclosed in the packet" as the general hands Deadpool a small stack of papers.

Deadpool not caring about the other stuff ripped everything out until he reached the dollar sign.

He was practically drooling when he finally finished reading all the zeroes on the page "You guys aren't messing around here are you?" Still not taking his eyes off the number.

"Alex Mercer is the number one terrorist in the United States and we are more than willing to pay the amount shown, if you can kill him." The general said with a small amount of resentment as he said Mercer's name. "We believe your specific skill set is just what we need to put an end to him. Along with the amount there, we will also wipe your rather...extensive history with the law clean. You will have complete immunity from any previous crimes you've committed."

Deadpool fell back like one of those stereotypical girls in the old timey movies with one hand on his face and a little "ooooh my stars!" and fell onto one of the guards standing behind him.

When the soldier finally picked the heavy man up, Deadpool walked up to the general and started to stroke his arm and said in a low voice, almost like pillow talk, "Oh you sweet talker you. If you wanted me to kill this guy all you had to do was ask me nicely"

The general, visibly uncomfortable, said with a sort of caution, "P-..please kill Alex Mercer..."

Deadpool laughed uncontrollably and jumped up and said "You got yourself a deal! So now can you give me back my guns, knives, swords, explosives, rocket launcher, and everything else?"

* * *

Alex was standing on his usual perch, watching the soldiers and infected down below fighting each other for dominance in every alleyway, every street, and every building that was near them. It was entertaining sometimes to just kick back and watch things unfold before the gunfire and screams erupt from below him. He could see what seemed as 4 squads of marines, with 4 men in each squad, recovering a downed helicopter that was on fire and was leaning against a building, and a shit load of infected surrounding them. He briefly considered jumping down there and show them all what really rules the city, but decided to just watch for once.

After a few minutes of this, he'd had enough and was ready to resume his actions prior to this watching this little battle. He was originally spying on a transport helicopter that held a high ranking general and three of his associates. They could have some information he was looking for, but after getting caught up in watching this he lost the helicopter they were flying in. There were several in the smoke and skyscraper filled air, going in every direction for different reasons.

With an aggravated sigh, Alex shook his head and decided that they'll pop up again sooner or later. "It's getting late, I gotta get back to Dana or she'll start worrying." With that, he started sprinting towards her safe house, kicking up dust and small bits of concrete as he went.

When he reached the apartment, it was about 10:30 at night and Alex knew he was going to get an earful when he stepped through the doorway. He stepped quietly on the carpeted hallway of the apartment leading to her door. When he arrived, he was met with an icy glare that would make even general Randall flinch. It was actually a little comical to see the great and menacing Alex Mercer, capable of dismembering entire platoons of soldiers, cowering beneath his dainty little sisters glares.

"I know it's late ok? I'm sorry I got caught up in...something." Realizing he didn't have a very good reason for being late for Dana's curfew, he just let her have at him with her rants about being not just superhuman, but also her brother.

"You do know how much I worry about you when you go out there and do...whatever it is you do, right?" Dana asked with an almost apologetic look after seeing Alex's cowering demeanor.

Alex looked up at her and smiled faintly, "I know, Dana."

"So what exactly were you doing out there?" she asked while walking to the kitchen to make a glass of water.

Alex had never actually hidden anything from Dana, so he felt comfortable telling her the events that had transpired today. "Well I spent most of the day trying to get some information from this general and some of his colleagues. I heard they may be taking drastic measures to kill me and I wanted to know what they were."

Dana, with a worried stare, looked up from her glass, "So what was it?"

"I don't know. Most of the day they were in this fucking helicopter and too high up so I couldn't get to them." He said with an annoyed grimace.

"Well I wouldn't worry about it too much. I mean what could they possibly do to you that they already haven't tried a thousand times?" she said as she chuckled lightly to herself.

As she thought about it longer she started to feel a lot less confident then she had a few moments ago.

"Maybe, but still It'd be better to know, so tomorrow I'm gonna have to start looking again."

"Just be careful out there, Alex. I don't like the way you said 'drastic measures' earlier." Dana had a slight drop in her stomach after saying it. She knew Alex was more than capable of taking care of himself, but she still worried about him.

Alex looked at her for a few moments and laughed, "What could they possibly do? Like you said earlier it's nothing they haven't tried a thousand times. You'll see, tomorrow will be just another normal day and I'll be back before your little curfew."

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review of any questions, concerns, or advice. The reviews let me know you guys like the story and want more. **


	2. A Watchful Eye

**Chapter 1: A Watchful Eye**

After the initial meeting with the general and his associates, Deadpool was put into a helicopter with some strange star like symbol and the word "Blackwatch" on it._ What the hell is Blackwatch?_ _Well as long as they're paying the big bucks, who cares_.

There were several armed soldiers, all decked out in black and had gas masks that were outfitted with large visors, possibly night vision goggles. One thing was for sure, they aren't much for small talk. Deadpool had learned pretty early in the ride that these guys were all business and while not being near his particular physical prowess, were not to be messed with, but they didn't call him the merc with a mouth for nothing.

"So you guys here on business or pleasure?" Deadpool said with the most smart ass grin ever seen. All eight soldiers including the two pilots shot him looks of what Deadpool could only assume was resentment but ultimately kept their mouths shut. The absence of information, is information and from what he gathered from the soldier's bitter demeanor and ultimate silence despite his constant remarks meant that what he was getting into was deep shit.

But then again since when could anything stand up to Deadpool? He knew his target...at least partly. Admittedly he forgot what the guy looks like but it probably wouldn't be to hard to find him; all he had to do was look for the dude with some kind of sharp object attached to him. Still he knew what he was after and this guy couldn't do anything to him. Even if he did, he'd just come back and try again, and again, and again. Deadpool leaned his head toward the window and laughed confidently.

"You guys, I am getting payed sooooo much moo-lah for killing some guy named Alex Mercer. How awesome is that!?" he looked at them expecting some kind of response from them but only received absolute silence. Somehow, even though he couldn't actually see their faces due to their masks and goggles, he could sense that every one of their mouths were wide open in disbelief at this cocky mercenary that sat before them.

"...What?" was all that he had to say before one of the younger sounding soldiers finally piped up, "Y-You...are gonna try and...kill Zeus?" the disbelief evident in his voice. "Zeus? No I said I was here to kill Alex Mercer you idiot. How the hell did you get Zeus from what I said, jeez."

The soldier slightly shook his head to show how annoyed he was at the merc, "That's the code name that we've designated him you fucking idiot."

Deadpool with that shit eating grin of his just leaned back, putting his arms behind his head, making himself comfortable, "Whatever his name is, I'm here to kill this guy, get my money and go. Maybe kill some things and get some numbers that aren't dollar signs while I'm at it." not another word was spoken the entire ride.

When the helicopter touched down, Deadpool ditched the so called 'security team' that he was stuck with to have a little fun before he got to work. _Mercer's not going anywhere and I wanna have some fun before I get right down to work._

When Deadpool finally reached the busy streets of Time Square, he could see that the city was very much alive, despite there being some kind of infection on the island; people walking to and from any of the huge skyscrapers that surrounded him. He could see the occasional squad of soldiers or the occasional helicopter flying in the air. As he walked down the side walk he could see an open area of street that looked as if something had exploded from beneath it. Construction workers were working furiously to fix and repave it.

The many billboards that were on top of some of the lower buildings and on most every other building around him were all advertising different companies and items, but some had graffiti scrawled all across them about there being no help and the infection getting worse, the construction workers were taking those down right then as well.

Deadpool began to think about just how bad this infection had actually gotten before they started to gain the upper hand.

He walked down the busy side walk, getting a few glances from curious pedestrians who aren't used to seeing a fully armed, masked mercenary wearing red and black clothing. He waved as they passed and smiled at the children, whose parents hurried them away from him. He eyed the numerous shops and restaurants that he passed and after several hours walking he noticed the people getting thinner and thinner the further he went. The buildings were definitely in need of some kind of repair and some of the larger ones had small holes going up the side of them. The air began to smell foul, possibly the smell of decay but he couldn't put his finger on it. He could see a large amount of birds in the air circling over their next meal.

He could hear gunfire in the distance and wanted to see what was going on. When he tried to go into an alley to cut between buildings, he was cornered by a squad of soldiers that looked much like the ones he rode into the city with. The biggest one spoke with a mocking tone, "Well look what we have here guys, this is supposed to be the big bad mother fucker that's gonna take down the mighty Zeus!" the others behind him laughing and saying things to each other as they watch the big soldier walking towards the just as big mercenary.

"I've lost a lot of good friends to that..._thing, _good friends. And you think you can just walk up in here and do what we all deserve to do more? If anybody is going to kill that son of a bitch, it's going to be me!" the soldier getting right up into Deadpool's face, the two men casting rather large shadows on the pavement beneath their feet. Deadpool looking rather amused said in his trademark cocky attitude, "Well actually I just came here to see the sights, maybe hit up some of the strip clubs, who knows I may even buy you a lap dance when I cash in after I kill this 'Zeus' or whatever you call him, hell it might even make yah feel better champ."

The soldier's face began to turn red with fury for person before him, "You know what we do to smart ass guys like you? We trap em' in an alley a lot like this one actually, and we cut them down, but you, I'm gonna beat you to death myself!" the large man swung, but Deadpool saw it coming long before it happened and twisted out of the way and swept the soldiers feet out from under him and stood triumphantly over the soldier; one foot on his chest and stared at the others, "Now if you guys wanna make a big deal out of this, I promise none of you will make it to that street behind you."

The soldier waking up from his daze, infuriated at the foot on his chest twisted the ankle with all his might, a loud crack could be heard from the ankle breaking. The soldier brought Deadpool to the ground and took out a knife to his neck and whispered, "Any last words?" Deadpool laughs and says "That's a nice knife you got there. Wanna see mine?" He kicks the soldier off of him, making him fly towards his friends who just stare in disbelief.

Deadpool takes out both his katanas and takes a defensive position. The soldiers laugh, one piped up and said, "Oh fuck this, let's shoot this guy and get back to base" The five men, not including the man on the ground fired upon Deadpool, who threw down a smoke grenade to cover his movements. The men cannot see anything, but can hear screams as one by one they are stabbed and sliced by a delighted Deadpool. When the big soldier was all that was left, he could no longer hear his friends. He instead heard Deadpool taunting him, "Marco, Marcooo" The soldier fired into the smoke, failing to find his mark. From behind him he could hear "Come on now you were supposed to say polo!" he turned and again missed. Finally Deadpool had, had enough and sliced the soldier in half.

When the smoke finally dissipated Deadpool looked around, admiring his work; blood slung across the opposite wall, soldiers lying dead at his feet. He takes a deep breath and starts to walk away until he hears a small laugh from above his head on one of the rooftops. He turns around and sees small pebbles falling to the pavement in front of him, but nobody is up there...at least not anymore.

* * *

Alex had been watching this mysterious man since he saw him in Time Square. He stood out like a sore thumb with what he was wearing compared the people around him; black and red everything and weapons all over his body. Alex wondered what this guy was up to but figured that he was cocky as hell to be so conspicuous about it. He chuckled for a moment and a small smirk tugged at the right corner of his lips. _I sure hope this guy has a reason for being so cocky. _

This guy wasn't doing much except walking down the sidewalk and waving at confused pedestrians, but he was definitely heading towards one of the infected zones. _Was he going there on purpose or was he just lost? Is he here for me or for some other reason?_ He contemplated these thoughts for a moment longer before he started to lose sight of the masked man.

He definitely is lost and is just heading towards the gunfire that could clearly be heard ahead. Alex noticed a small squad of Blackwatch soldiers follow the man into an alley. _Finally, now I can see what you can do._ Alex glides to the roof of the apartment complex that the soldiers and the man were in, landing ever so silently to not alert them of his presence. Alex stood at the edge of the roof and looked down into the alley to see everything that was happening. Some words were being thrown around and the biggest soldier walked right up to the man and stood right in his face. The man looked completely calm despite the very disgruntled looking special forces soldier that stood before him and the rest off his squad right behind him to back him up if need be._  
_

Alex was watching with a sort of respect for the man when he swept the big soldier off his feet. When Alex heard his ankle break he was a little disappointed with the man. He had expected more of a fight from this mysterious newcomer. Alex was about to leave until he saw the soldier fly backwards and the man take out two swords. Alex narrowed his eyes as he watched this man about to take on six highly trained Blackwatch soldiers. This guy was so confident that he would win.

_Wasn't his ankle just completely broken?_

He put these thoughts on hold as he saw the alley fill with smoke and despite his highly developed sense of sight, he could see nothing in there, all he could see were muzzle flashes and hear the sounds of gunfire and screaming. He switched to his thermal vision and saw only four vaguely orange figures still alive, but one of them was just dancing around the other three, obviously in complete control of the situation before him; it was as if he were in one spot and in a completely different the next.

_Wait a minute...is he teleporting?_

Alex could see it now; the man was hitting some kind of device and at that exact moment he'd pop up somewhere else. Whoever this guy was, he must have been paid quite a lot to afford something like that. He obviously knew some martial arts but he was completely unpredictable; one moment he'd be using tai quan do and be kickboxing the next. One by one the smaller figures were cut down by the masked man. He switched to his infected vision just once to see if he was at all infected with Redlight or Blacklight.

He wasn't but there was _something_ in that man. Something that made him apparently resistant to bullets because he's been hit at least three times since the soldiers started firing.

He could hear the taunts coming from the smoke below. The big soldier that once thought that he was in complete control is now firing blindly into the smoke, trying to hit the illusive target that once again started taunting him, until finally he could see the faint orange figure turn into two faint orange figures as he was promptly cut in half.

_So this guy is a master swordsmen, master martial artist, is completely unpredictable, has some type of regenerative abilities, and has a device that allows him to teleport around the battlefield._ Alex folded his arms and smirked, _interesting._

Alex laughed lightly as he turned away and started towards Dana's apartment. If this was what the government had in mind when they said 'drastic measures' then he could come to like it. This guy was obviously a threat to Dana, but he doubted that he posed much of a threat to himself, one thing is for certain though, he needed to find out who this guy is and who sent him_. _But all that could wait until tomorrow, he promised Dana he'd get back before curfew, no matter how many masked swordsmen he saw in the street.

* * *

******Don't forget to leave a review of any questions, concerns, advice, or praise if you like it. The reviews let me know you guys like the story and want more!**


	3. A temporary hiatus

Sorry guys, but I'm taking a break from this story to pursue my other story. You can check it out on my profile though. I will come back to this story I promise


End file.
